


Centauro da Firenze

by twitchtipthegnawer



Series: A Million Ways to Fall in Love [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Centaurs, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Holy cow look at the time, Large Cock, M/M, Stomach Deformation, it's sinning time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where everyone's alive, no one in the cast has never had to stain their hands with blood, and centaurs are about as common as humans are. Leonardo has recently begun to court a young nobleman who is too confident for his own good, and about twice as attractive as Leonardo would be likely to admit aloud. It doesn't help that he's a centaur, and Leonardo has always entertained certain... fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centauro da Firenze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raphae11e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphae11e/gifts).



Leonardo tapped his foot against the floor impatiently, fidgeting a bit. He was expecting a visit from his new boyfriend today, and the anticipation was all but killing him. He’d barely been able to focus on his experiment, which was not necessarily a rarity but was inconvenient nonetheless. A knock on the door, however, had him shooting up from his seat, excitedly heading to the wide doorway and pulling it open without a thought.

Heat and light from outside poured in, bringing with them the scent of sweat and horses and flowers. _Oh, flowers._ Ezio sheepishly held out a slightly wilted bouquet, his youthful face full of hope beneath the pouting lip and the sweat sticking his hair to his brow. “Any chance I could have a private audience with the great artist?” He asked, full of confidence he hadn’t quite grown into yet, though Leonardo could already tell it wouldn’t be long before he did.

“Of course,” Leonardo said with a fond smile, taking the flowers and stepping to the side to allow Ezio to duck under the doorway and stride in. His hooves hit the wood floor with hollow _clacking_ sounds, one-two-three-four in a steady rhythm. His chestnut coat was gleaming, and Leonardo only narrowly avoided flushing as he watched him walk past. For a seventeen year old, Ezio was already quite... developed.

Ezio appeared lost for a moment when he entered, unsure where to sit, or if he was meant to sit at all. It was times like these that Leonardo was reminded of both his age and his relative inexperience, at least when it came to romancing human men. Shutting the door and walking to the kitchen to retrieve a vase for the flowers, Leonardo waved his hand at Ezio casually. “Would you like something to drink? It’s quite hot today.”

Despite the forced nature of the small talk, Leonardo far too distracted by the way Ezio’s shirt was sticking to his torso to really do his best at the moment, Ezio seemed slightly relieved and followed him into the kitchen, his lips curving in a lopsided smirk. “That would be wonderful, thank you,” he said, and then suddenly there was a rustling behind Leonardo, and a hand coming down to pinch his ass sharply.

With a squeak and a stumbled step, Leonardo’s head whipped around to stare at Ezio, who was already striding past him nonchalantly. “You wouldn’t happen to have any red wine, would you? I’ve been wanting something sweet,” As Ezio spoke he unbuttoned the top of his shirt, revealing a fine dusting of hair like goose down, dark but still soft. On impulse, Leonardo’s hand snapped out and smacked Ezio’s rear, his open palm covering a considerable skin area and making the centaur gasp quietly.

“I actually bought some yesterday,” Leonardo said, allowing himself to mirror Ezio’s playful smirk. This was _fun,_ if a bit more juvenile than he was used to. “Here,” he set the flowers down then pulled the bottle from a cabinet, uncorking it with a pop and pouring it into a wooden cup that had been sitting on the long table. He held out the cup to Ezio when he was done, and if his cheeks were still slightly flushed then Ezio’s were scarlet under the deep tan that had soaked into his skin this summer like caramel melts in Leonardo’s mouth.

Taking the cup in a hand that was almost as large as Leonardo’s (a feat most men couldn’t boast, let alone most teenagers), Ezio brought it to his lips, saying “thank you,” then parting them and holding his eye contact with Leonardo for a moment before allowing his eyelids to droop very deliberately. It was such a transparent strategy, but somehow Leonardo didn’t mind when he was watching that Adam’s apple bob up and down with his swallows. A red bead of liquid escaped from Ezio’s plush lips, sliding down from the corner of his mouth to his smooth neck, making Leonardo’s mouth water.

If Ezio was going to have such an obvious agenda, Leonardo decided, then he might as well give him what he wanted. He reached out, sliding one finger up the track the wine had left, making Ezio’s eyes snap open and go to Leonardo’s face as he brought the red stained finger to his lips, licking it clean in a way that was usually not seen outside of whorehouses. Ezio choked, red wine going down his front and staining the cream shirt, making it cling to his pectorals. Leonardo certainly didn’t regret that move.

He regretted it even less when, a moment later, Ezio set the cup down with a quiet curse and began unbuttoning the shirt. “Leonardo,” he said, trying for sincerely annoyed and coming across as breathless instead. “What prompted that? Not that it was unwelcome, mind-” In a single movement Leonardo sat on the table, raising his height so that he was eye to eye with Ezio, prompting him to swallow hard again. His chest was now entirely exposed, slightly damp from the wine and well muscled despite Ezio’s upbringing as a somewhat spoiled rich child.

Leonardo wrapped his arms around Ezio’s neck, pulling the centaur until he was forced to put his hands on the table on either side of Leonardo to balance himself. “I only wondered what the wine tasted like,” Leonardo replied, “I hadn’t had a chance to sample it yet.”

Mouth hovering just over Leonardo’s, lips straining to meet his and slightly parted, so ready but held just out of reach by Leonardo’s teasing head tilt, Ezio whispered, “And was it to your liking?”

The sweet smell of the wine washed over Leonardo’s face, warm and damp and oh so delicious. “It was,” Leonardo’s voice was smooth and deep as it had ever been, “in fact, I’d like more than just a taste.” Ezio’s head dipped down, trying to kiss Leonardo properly, but then he ducked and caught that delicious caramel Adam’s apple between his teeth and sucked. Ezio practically keened, gripping Leonardo’s sides and clinging desperately.

Lapping up the remains of the wine from the side of Ezio’s throat was a matter of seconds, but Leonardo continued licking even after, relishing Ezio’s naturally slightly salty flavor. Ezio could do nothing but hang onto Leonardo’s strong frame, unused to the attention. It was usually _him_ lavishing kisses and nips and licks upon his partner, not the other way around, but... he could certainly get used to this. When Leonardo’s lips at last left his skin it felt heated, and red spots dotted his neck, indicating where bruises would form shortly. Leonardo’s smile was supremely self satisfied in the second before Ezio finally captured it in a searing kiss.

He still tasted sweet there, Leonardo found, his tongue twining with Ezio’s. He kissed like he was drowning, his hands moving seemingly of their own accord to unbutton Leonardo’s shirt. Leonardo buried his hands in Ezio’s hair in return, the soft locks slipping through his fingers, small ponytail inadvertently coming undone and falling to the floor without either man pausing to stop it. Ezio fidgeted as the kiss drew on, the sounds of his hooves against the floor staccato points standing out from the background of tiny, muffled noises emerging from Leonardo’s throat.

Wrapping his legs around the place where Ezio’s human torso blended into bristly, warm fur, Leonardo shrugged off his shirt and began rocking his hips into Ezio’s smooth abs. His hands slid down from Ezio’s hair to his shoulders, then further to his chest, where they began kneading firmly. Their mouths parted with a smooth moan from Ezio, though it was only a moment before Ezio’s lips were on Leonardo’s skin again, biting and sucking much the way he had done earlier.

When Ezio’s hands landed on Leonardo’s hips, however, he paused. There was a moment where they both panted into the air, their skin hot where it touched, and then Ezio said quietly. “Um, may I-”

“ _Yes,_ ” Leonardo replied, shimmying his hips to force his pants to ride lower. “Yes yes yes yes,” he kissed Ezio again, hard, to stop himself from further embarrassment. He hadn’t been this hard in a long, long time, and they’d barely begun kissing.

Ezio needed no further encouragement to tug Leonardo’s pants down, revealing that he was wearing nothing underneath them. His cock bobbed when it was released from the fabric, flushed bright red at the tip. Staring down at it Ezio’s eyes dilated at the same time his mouth dropped open, breaking the kiss once more. He seemed about to say something, but Leonardo tightened his legs around Ezio’s waist and interrupted whatever thought he’d been having with, “there is oil in the cabinet behind you, if you want to-”

Echoing Leonardo’s word from earlier, though in a significantly different tone (almost a growl, compared to Leonardo’s high, desperate, cracking voice), Ezio said, “ _Yes._ ” His wiry arms, strong and getting stronger by the day, wrapped around Leonardo’s ribs and squeezed, holding him flush to Ezio so that he could lift him off the table without risking overbalancing. Leonardo gasped, feeling Ezio’s flexing muscles pressing against his front and sides and blushing with the sensation. How ridiculous, that he would swoon at something like this, but it seemed that Ezio was too well-developed for his own good.

Though he was only cradled in Ezio’s arms for a moment while the centaur turned to get the oil, Leonardo found that the position rubbed his dick against Ezio’s short, coarse fur, making him whine low in his throat. When at last Ezio had the glass jar grasped in his hand, Leonardo’s cock was already drooling precum into his fur. “Would you like to take this to the bedroom?” Ezio asked in sultry tones, his eyes hooded and deep, deep gold, the almost-black of expensive mead.

Partly because he wanted to find out what Ezio tasted like at the joint of his jaw, and partly to avoid eye contact, Leonardo dipped his head and began mouthing at Ezio’s neck again. “Mmm, we can’t,” he muttered apologetically between kisses, “bed’s not high enough. Here is, ah, fine,” Ezio set him back down on the table, then slid his hands down to grip Leonardo’s ass, causing his final sentence to break halfway through. In retaliation Leonardo slid his hands under the shirt hanging open on Ezio’s frame, raking his nails down Ezio’s spine and making his back arch.

Their labored breathing mingled, filling the air with warmth and the lingering scent of wine. Ezio’s hands on Leonardo’s shoulders indicated that he should lay back, pushing with gentle insistence; as he did he released his legs from around Ezio’s waist so that Ezio could pull his pants the rest of the way off. When Leonardo’s legs were spread and the jar was open on the table beside him, however, Ezio paused, a look of embarrassment passing over his face. “Leonardo I, ah...” Leonardo smiled, catching Ezio’s hand and squeezing it reassuringly before dipping the fingers into the jar.

“Circle the entrance a couple of times to spread it around,” Leonardo explained, his words far quieter than usual both out of fear of someone overhearing and because his lungs seem unable to inflate fully. “Then press in, one finger at f-first, like that, hnn, just like that, y-you’re doing great,” he could feel himself beginning to babble praise, but he couldn’t seem to stop force himself to stop, especially when every new sound made Ezio’s finger twist or twitch inside him.

This continued for a while, Ezio adding one, then two fingers to Leonardo’s tight hole, scissoring them and spreading him open. Leonardo gripped his own thighs and spread them further, giving Ezio easier access as he reached into the jar and slicked more oil on his fingers before adding a fourth. Every time even one of his fingers slipped out of him Leonardo mourned the loss, however temporary; he wanted to be full, really _full,_ and only the threat of the searing pain he knew would come from ending preparation too early kept him patient.

Once Leonardo seemed fully adjusted to the fourth finger, loose enough around Ezio’s hand that he no longer feared he might tear him, Ezio began to pull back. Leonardo’s hand snapped down, however, catching Ezio’s wrist. “N-not yet!” Leonardo stared up at Ezio, a breathless and surprised laugh escaping as he saw the young man’s wide eyes. “You’re, ah, quite a bit bigger than four fingers,” he explained.

A bright flush spread up Ezio’s face, starting at his neck and rising as realization dawned on him. “Oh,” he said, and it sounded almost like a prayer. Leonardo smiled softly, stroking Ezio’s cheek. Slowly, painstakingly, as though Ezio was certain that _this_ would be what breaks Leonardo, he brought his fingers together to a point and began to push them into him. With how loose he’d already gotten Leonardo, there was hardly any burn at his entrance, but as his hand breached deeper and deeper it began to ache. Leonardo clung to Ezio’s shoulders, trembling, but delighting in the way it felt too. After all, this is what would let the two of them take the next step.

Though he’d never had sex with a centaur before, Leonardo had to admit he’d fantasized about it before. As Ezio’s hand slipped in to the wrist with a _pop_ that made them both groan, Leonardo found himself babbling again, his face so hot that he was certain it matched Ezio’s. “Wanted this for, ah, so long,” he panted, his nails biting into Ezio’s shoulders and making him groan. “Want your cock, please, soon, mio dio-” Ezio kissed him again, the two of them moaning into it together.

Rocking his hand by a bare half an inch in and out of Leonardo, Ezio parted from their kiss just long enough to breathe, “Do not say that, please,” he said, mortification mixing with arousal and turning his voice deep and husky and broken. “I’ll not last much longer if you do.” It was as much a threat as a warning, with Leonardo as desperate as he was. Still, the thought of Ezio so excited without Leonardo even having to touch him was nothing if not intoxicating.

At last, Ezio pulled his hand out, moving so slowly Leonardo felt like he would break apart at the seams. Ezio’s free hand was shaking, he realized, though whether it was in anticipation or because of nerves, he wasn’t sure. He captured Ezio’s lips in another searing kiss, though he forced the pace to slow, sweeten into something soothing and soft. “Why don’t we move to the workshop?” Leonardo proposed, wicked grin at odds with his gentle touches. As Ezio’s hand slipped from his body entirely, he gasped. “I, hahh, have a n-new rug, it’s rather plush.”

Confusion ghosted across Ezio’s face, though it was swiftly followed by two bright, bashful spots on the apples of his high cheekbones. At odds with both were his eyes, bright and confident and pupils blown wide, certain that both he and Leonardo would enjoy what was coming. “Yes, let’s,” he said, gathering Leonardo in his arms again as he had done when he’d gotten the oil. All through the walk to the workroom Leonardo was kneading just under Ezio’s shoulder blades, forcing his human torso to arch a bit. Leonardo loved the feeling of Ezio’s warm, sweat-slicked skin against his, couldn’t get enough of the sensation and scent. Warmth and salt and sex, though the wine and flowers from the kitchen seemed to follow them as well, ironically romantic counterpoints to their frantic touches.

When they reached the cleanest area of Leonardo’s workroom, occupied by a lounging couch and a plush chair alone at the edge of a luxurious carpet and (usually) existing solely for the sake of helping visiting models to pose, Leonardo unwrapped his legs from Ezio, standing on wobbly legs on the ground. The fibers of the carpet were just slightly rough beneath his bare toes, and the thought of giving Ezio rug burn worried him only for a moment before he cast it off. If Ezio wanted them to stop, they would. Until then Leonardo was determined to do something about the huge, hard cock he could now see hanging under Ezio’s horse belly, flushed and gleaming at the tip.

“Here, lay down,” Leonardo instructed, petting Ezio’s hair softly as the centaur complied, eager to the point of being just shy of desperate now. “On your back,” pushing Ezio’s shoulder until he rolled over, only narrowly missing Leonardo with one of his front hooves, Leonardo smiled to himself. Ezio shivered when he saw it, though he still reached out for Leonardo and gripped his hips, pulling him over until he straddled Ezio’s waist. Like this, Leonardo had all the power, Ezio helpless to get up without him moving out of the way. And oh, but that thought was surprisingly pleasant.

Soft, warm hands slid up and down Leonardo’s flanks, rubbing possessively. Ezio tried to lean up and kiss him, but Leonardo placed a hand on his chest, kneading the firm muscle once more to soothe the sting of the rejection. “No distracting me,” he admonished, before pulling away from Ezio’s grip entirely and sliding as best he could down Ezio’s torso. He licked and kissed his human navel, making Ezio suck in a breath and thread his fingers through Leonardo’s hair, but Leonardo continued lower, lower, until Ezio had to prop himself up on his elbows to continue watching.

As large as Leonardo’s hands were compared to most men’s, they looked small framing Ezio’s horse ribs, bracing Leonardo so he could raise his body enough to get Ezio’s cock under him. He had to remove one hand to aim Ezio’s cock, and when he found that his fingers could only barely wrap around the shaft he whimpered without even having to touch the weeping tip to his loose hole. Ezio’s entire body was tense as a bowstring, desperate to touch Leonardo but helpless to do anything but watch obediently and try to keep still as Leonardo finally, _finally_ pressed the tip against his entrance and began to sink down.

Even Ezio’s entire hand inside Leonardo hadn’t been quite enough, it seemed. Every inch of the cock burned going into him, and there were quite a few inches to go. Still, Leonardo didn’t mind, because it felt like Ezio was filling every inch of him from the bottom up, scratching the itch deep inside him that had been growing since he’d seen the younger man for the first time. There came a point where Leonardo was certain he couldn’t go any further down, however, his guts felt full to the brim, never mind that there were still about two inches of Ezio exposed to the air and so hard that the heat coming off of him warmed Leonardo’s thighs.

A quiet whimper drew Leonardo’s attention from the dick inside him, made him slide his gaze up Ezio’s body gleaming with sweat until he got to Ezio’s face. He looked lovely, eyes glassy and teeth worrying at his already swollen lips. Leonardo was overwhelmed with affection, an alarming amount of it really, considering they hadn’t been together very long at all. It was hard to be alarmed when he felt as good as he did, however, so he simply stroked Ezio’s stomach softly, sending shivers through his fur. “Leonardo,” Ezio said at length, swallowing hard as if it would remove the trembling from his voice, “your _stomach_.”

Looking down at himself prompted a small gasp from Leonardo, his knees going weak without warning and forcing the final inches into him. He cried out in pain, his eyes watering so he barely saw the way Ezio’s head snapped back and his spine arched, his elbows locked to prevent him from sliding to the floor as Leonardo had done. Between Leonardo’s spread thighs he could feel Ezio’s sides heaving with heavy breaths, and it made him shake even harder. _His stomach._ Even with the pain forcing tears down his cheeks the image was enough to make his cock twitch.

With such a large cock so deep, Leonardo supposed that he should have expected this. But somehow it had never crossed his mind that, soft with fat as his stomach was, something the size of a centaur’s dick would be clearly visible even from the outside. The bump where the head pressed against his intestines was large enough that, once his crying subsided, he reached up with one hand to touch it gingerly, the sensation strange as he was stimulated both inside and out. Ezio made a small, wrecked noise, presumably because he could feel Leonardo’s fingers even through the layers of flesh. This was far better than anything Leonardo had hoped for; the pain was well worth it, if this was the payoff.

Rolling his hips, however, was proving to be a bit of a challenge. He could really only move directly up and down without hurting himself, and even then every push back in ached deep in his guts. He wondered idly if he’d bruised them, but it was hard to focus when every pull out sent waves of bliss through his skin, prickling across his scalp and making goosebumps rise down his arms. At first he’d tried to hold eye contact with Ezio, to help it feel more intimate, but the feeling of the skin of his stomach stretching and shifting with his thrusts kept drawing his gaze downwards, marveling at the size of the cock he’d managed to take into his body.

All at once Ezio’s body was sizing up, his muscles solid as his dick, elbows finally giving out (they’d been shaking pretty badly for a while, now, Leonardo had simply been waiting for the moment they couldn’t hold him up any longer). His cum came into Leonardo in a rush, so much of it that Leonardo’s stomach burned a bit with the stretch, some of it leaking down his thighs despite the size of the intrusion and how deep inside him the cum was being released. As if from a far away place Leonardo found a high pitched, drawn out whine reaching his ears, and it took him a minute to realize that it was coming from him.

On the downside, he reflected as he felt Ezio’s cock begin to soften inside him, he couldn’t see the bulge created by Ezio’s dick anymore. On the plus side, his stomach was bulging in an entirely new way now, warm and round and sloshing slightly when he shifted his weight, as though he’d had too much to drink but the alcohol hadn’t kicked in yet. That wasn’t quite right, though, because he felt more than a bit intoxicated on the sensation, his head warm and fuzzy as though he’d wrapped cotton around his brain. Sharp pangs of _want_ still shot through him occasionally, though, his neglected dick hard and beating in time with his pulse still.

Trying to take his cock in his own hand and jerk himself off, however, was met with a guttural “ _no._ ” Leonardo looked up at Ezio in shock, his expectation of a sleepy post-coital teenager decimated by the look in his eyes. Oh, Ezio wasn’t nearly done with Leonardo yet, was he? “Come here,” he demanded, the vast majority of his nerves from earlier gone. What was left was just enough to make Leonardo want to coo at his cuteness, but somehow he felt that now might not be the time.

Pulling off of Ezio’s cock almost reluctantly, trying his hardest to keep all the cum inside even though his body was so relaxed now that he couldn’t stop more drips falling down the shivering skin of his legs, Leonardo did as he was told. When he made it so that his torso was lined up with Ezio’s human one he paused, but Ezio’s hands gripped his ribs and hauled him further upwards, until he was sitting on Ezio’s sternum. Realizing what Ezio wanted to do, Leonardo flushed, but this was far more familiar territory than the giant cock had been, and so Leonardo didn’t hesitate to go up on his knees again, allowing the tip of his cock to hover only a bare inch from Ezio’s plush lips.

Both of Ezio’s hands were kneading Leonardo’s thighs, making him feel more stable and grounded as Ezio began to lay sloppy kisses over the tip of his dick. His lips were already coated in saliva from the way he’d been licking and chewing them as Leonardo had ridden him, and now they felt so warm and wet against him that Leonardo feared he’d last even less time than Ezio had. Ezio’s hands roamed higher, stroking over Leonardo’s swollen stomach with the lightest touches, forcing him to put his hands down keep his balance.

On all fours, the angle was different, and Ezio was able to easily wrap his lips around Leonardo’s cock and suck. Leonardo resisted the urge to thrust into Ezio’s throat, certain that he could return the favor Ezio had payed by being so still for him. Ezio’s tongue licking up and down was so enticing, though, the tight wet heat slowly sinking down on him a blissful release after so long without direct contact to his dick (Leonardo was certain that if Ezio hadn’t cum so quickly he would have cum without anyone touching his dick at all, and that thought was more than a little worrisome, at least when it came to what it meant for Leonardo’s libido). The whole time Ezio continued rubbing Leonardo’s stomach where his cum was slowly cooling to match Leonardo’s lower body temperature.

The sound of Leonardo’s stomach gurgling somehow managed to embarrass him even in this situation, with a bellyful of centaur cum and his cock down said centaur’s throat. It made Ezio moan, however, prompted his large calloused hands to press down just hard enough that Leonardo gasped. He swallowed around Leonardo’s cock and that, at last, sent him over the edge. He couldn’t help himself from bucking his hips just once, but Ezio took it with surprising grace, swallowing Leonardo’s considerably smaller load easily and rubbing his side when he pulled away, trembling.

Flopping on his side on the carpet, Leonardo smiled at Ezio, combing his fingers through his hair. He didn’t expect the harsh kiss Ezio began again, full of wanting that had somehow not abated despite their orgasms. Leonardo pulled away a bit, looking down in shock. “Already?” He said incredulously.

Sheepish grins should not be able to hold so much smug confidence, but somehow this one did. “What can I say, amore mio?” Ezio said as he petted Leonardo’s hair, allowing his nails to trail down his scalp. “I am young and in love.” The admission made Leonardo’s cheeks flame brightly again, just when they’d begun to subside from the most recent loud growl of his stomach.

 _Well,_ he considered as the kisses began again, _one more round couldn’t hurt._

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't fuck a horse kiddos, it won't end well. Real horse cocks are sadly not like magical centaur horse cocks. Also, horses can't consent. What the heck am I doing with my life.


End file.
